


El lobo y el zorro.

by ZafiraKz



Series: Jugando con el lobo. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Verse, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Lestrange ha secuestrado a Lucius.El lobo no se deja quitar lo que es suyo.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Jugando con el lobo. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	El lobo y el zorro.

**Author's Note:**

> Si lees No te metas con el lobo notaras que es igual al capítulo 50 pero con unas escenas más (bestialidad) 
> 
> Si no lo lees se puede leer como un one shot aparte teniendo claro lo del resumen.

Sentía su cabeza palpitar pero no abrió sus ojos, tratando de analizar un poco donde estaba. Se sentía inusualmente tranquilo y el recuerdo de Lestrange apareció en su mente demasiado rápido.   
Estaba sentado, podía sentir sus manos forzadas hacia atrás del respaldo de la silla y se preguntó si la soga que los rodeaba era mágica o muggle. Sus piernas estaban atadas también a la silla y el collar seguía siendo un suave peso en su cuello.  
Esperaba que no hubiera tratado de romperlo y lo haya arruinado estéticamente en el proceso.   
Arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor a polvo, debían estar en una construcción vieja y por el frío que sentía debieron haber pasado unas horas desde que quedó inconsciente. Seguramente su varita estaba lejos de su alcance pero igual murmuró abriendo su mano pero ella no le obedeció, se preguntó si era porque estaba rota o su magia aún no había llegado a ese nivel de recuperación.   
⸺Sé que estás despierto, Lucius.⸺ La voz burlona de su ex cuñado se escuchó, la presencia del alfa era bastante tapada por el resto del aroma del lugar. No habían llegado ahí hacía mucho tiempo, entonces.   
⸺Me parece ridículo que pierdas tu libertad condicional por un juego.⸺ Habló con tranquilidad mientras abría los ojos, parecía más un galpón vacío y abandonado, las ventanas estaban cerradas con tablas al igual que las puertas y había algo que tintineaba en el techo pero no podía mirar lo suficientemente arriba como para saber que era.  
Debía seguir bajo los efectos de la poción tranquilizante.   
Su antiguo compañero de bando se acercó manteniendo su sonrisa confiada pero por el ligero arrastre en sus pasos Lucius notó que a pesar de estar limpio estaba peor que antes. Entrar al Reino Unido debió ser más difícil, no se sorprendería saber que las ropas las robó de la zona muggle.  
Lo miró de manera aburrida recordando cuando se lo había topado en su mansión luego de que saliera de Azkaban, a pesar de todo Lestrange había estado destruido ese día y por muchas de las siguientes semanas.   
No cambió su expresión cuando el alfa lo agarró del mentón clavando sus uñas en su rostro para que levantara la mirada, vio la locura en sus ojos y pensó que irse constaría solo de una pelea si tuviera su varita.   
⸺ ¿Esto te parece un juego, tesoro?⸺ Lestrange se burló estando demasiado cerca pero él ni siquiera se encogió, le devolvió la misma sonrisa con desdén.   
⸺ ¿En serio crees que puedes asustarme con eso? Saldrás más lastimado que yo solo por intentarlo, sabes que lo te sucederá.⸺ Respondió con tranquilidad antes de mirar a un costado soltándose de su agarre cuando se inclinó sobre él, clavó sus dedos en la soga que lo retenían tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción ante el movimiento.  
El collar era perfecto, incluso aunque hubiera logrado traerlo allí sin llamar la atención no podría ir mucho más allá.   
⸺Lo haría solo para demostrarte lo poco que le importarías una vez que fueras usado por otro alfa. A nadie le gusta que toquen sus juguetes ¿Te seguiría queriendo después de eso? Es un Gry, dirá que si pero luego todo se volverá tenso y se dará cuenta que no puede.   
Lo que tenías de especial es que no hubo un alfa antes que él, sin eso pierdes gran parte del poder que tienes sobre el pobre cachorro.⸺ Se mordió la lengua con demasiado fuerza para no responder con furia sabiendo que solo estaba presionando varios temas para ver su reacción.   
Volvió a mirarlo con todo el desdén que pudo antes de sonreírle.  
⸺ ¿Me secuestraste para darme consejos? Te daré una moneda por el monologo cuando me vaya.⸺ Se burló inclinando su cabeza ligeramente sintiendo la sensación de victoria cuando el alfa retrocedió.  
⸺ ¡Crucio!⸺ Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al sentir esa sensación, era menor a la que sentiría normalmente con un hechizo imperdonable así pero dolía. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa de burla cuando cortó el hechizo notando lo pálido que se encontraba el alfa. Lo había pasado peor que él. ⸺ ¡Siempre tan patético, Lucius! Tu cobardía es perdonable pero lo que hiciste después no ¡Te uniste al enemigo, le diste un bebé! Eres como un maldito perro con correa que corre tras el que la tenga entre sus manos.   
¡Y no puedes hacer nada bien! ¡Ni siquiera sigues tus propias rutinas!⸺  
⸺Querías a mi hija.⸺ No pudo evitar sentir la furia embargarlo a pesar del calmante mirándolo de forma peligrosa ¡Realmente se alegraba de no haberla llevado! Nunca se hubiera perdonarlo casi perderla por segunda vez, ella no tenía un collar de protección.  
⸺Es una cosa preciosa y cuando crezca se volverá cada vez más bonita.⸺ Lestrange se burló jugando con su varita, caminando a su alrededor. Lucius tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo pero las sogas se lo impidieron.   
⸺No hables así de ella, tu problema es conmigo.⸺ Casi escupió.   
⸺ ¡No eres el centro del mundo, Lucius! La mejor manera de llegar a un alfa es por su omega, y tu hijo te quiere. Si tú quisiste tanto a tu padre que al fallecer este te uniste a los mortífagos ¡Y él ni siquiera fue buen padre! Esto le dolerá.   
Pero vamos a jugar.  
Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí antes de salir de Reino Unido. Será divertido, tenemos una semana antes de que sepan exactamente donde estás si es que soportas y no te quitas el collar antes.  
Hoy es luna llena y tu querido alfa tiene dos opciones. Quedarse donde está por temor a su segunda forma o venir de todos modos, dicen que los hombres lobos son mejores localizando.⸺ La sonrisa enferma que le siguió le revolvió el estómago pero decidió ignorarlo tratando de mantenerse neutral.  
⸺Renunciaste a tu libertad por una venganza estúpida.⸺ Podía sentir el ardor alrededor de sus muñecas al tratar de moverse pero era realmente en vano, las sogas no apresaron más sus manos así que supuso que eran muggles.   
La risa que Lestrange dio le recordó al día que tuvo que visitarlo y deseó haberlo matado en ese momento. Si hubiera golpeado más fuerte hasta que se callara… ¿Estaría en Azkaban? ¿Remus hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarle ese destino?  
⸺No lo es, cuando termine la noche le enviaré tu dedo con el anillo a Snape. Eres su mejor amigo así que le gustara el regalo. Tendré una semana y te haré el máximo daño en esa semana, tanto que lamentarás no haber traído a tu niña.  
No me engañas, no darías tanto por ella así como nunca hiciste nada por Draco.⸺ Se obligó a mantener la calma, tratar de soltarse con más fuerza solo lo humillaría. Conocía a Lestrange y sus métodos de tortura, nunca nadie había escapado de sus amarres, no importó cuanto el muggle se retorció.   
Necesitaba tiempo.   
⸺El Crucio te dolió más a ti que a mí.⸺ Le recordó con desdén.  
⸺Haré que alguien más te haga daño ¡No me importa perder mi dedo como primer regalo! Tu hijo se volverá loco de a poco, quitaré ese collar antes de la semana. Haré que resbales de sus dedos justo cuando este por encontrarte.   
Voy a hacerle daño a Harry Potter por su parte más vulnerable: su omega.⸺ Miró por todos los lugares por donde caminaba, notando que no debería haber ninguna trampa en el suelo.   
⸺Ellos están juntos por un contrato. A Harry Potter no le importará.⸺ Trató de sonar aburrido sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco. Podía sentir la magia ajena casi acariciando su cuello, él realmente… ¡Estaba cerca! No lo suficiente.   
Necesitaba tiempo.   
⸺Entonces señalarte lo mucho que está sufriendo tu hijo y Snape deberá bastarme. Iré por el niño luego.   
Cuando logre romper el collar voy a demostrarte lo que pasan los omegas muggles cuando olvidan sus supresores. Eres un omega de alta categoría pero eso solo te protege de los alfas de menor categoría y de la marca, yo creo que habrá gentes más alta interesada en ti.⸺ Trató de apartar la mano sobre su hombro pero Lestrange lo agarró más fuerte, Lucius lo miró a la cara sintiendo ganas de escupirle.   
⸺ ¿Amenazándome con una violación? Vaya, sí que eres imaginativo. Bella era mejor en esto que tú, es una pena que ya no la tengas como tu guía porque siempre fuiste como un perro débil tras ella. Y ahora tratas de verte tan loco como ella pero das lastima.   
No romperás el collar nunca.⸺ Sentía las sombras de emociones ajenas de furia embargarlo pero solo mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.   
⸺ ¡Me quedará una semana de todas formas!⸺ Lestrange retrocedió un paso, buscando algo en su ropa. Frunció el ceño al ver el vial.  
⸺ ¡Estás siendo ridículo! Tu plan falló, acéptalo.⸺ Llevó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiendo los dedos del alfa cuando trató de abrirle la boca, sintiendo el metal de sus anillos contra sus dientes de forma dolorosa.  
⸺Aun no.⸺ El alfa murmuró abriendo el vial.  
⸺Suelta…⸺ Trató de retroceder pero la silla se ancló al suelo, miró con furia a Lestrange respirando con fuerza pero sin tragar mirándolo en claro desafío. El alfa resopló sacando sus dedos antes de tapar su boca y su nariz, trató de respirar sin tragar pero no pudo.  
Tosió al ser soltado sintiendo el sabor amargo y escupió en el suelo pero sabía que seguramente había tragado lo suficiente.   
⸺Veremos si te lo quitas o no cuando haga efecto.⸺ El alfa se alejó antes de limpiarse las manos.  
⸺Aunque quisiera no podría quitármelo.⸺ Realmente se alegró de que eso fuera cierto, no importaba cuanto se desesperara por quitárselo no podría hacerlo por sí mismo durante la primera semana.  
Se sentía un poco estúpido esperando apoyo, siempre había tratado de salvarse a sí mismo con sus propios medios aunque saliera lastimado.  
⸺ ¡Es un Gryffindor! Debió darte una forma de quitártelo pero igual, no me detendré a escuchar tus patéticas excusas.⸺ Lucius resopló al escucharlo, comportándose como que si estuvieran teniendo una discusión en el salón de su mansión.  
Faltaba solo un poco más.  
⸺Incluso aunque tengas éxito por una semana luego de eso volverás a Azkaban, si es que no estás muerto para entonces.⸺ Movió sus manos una vez más notando que eran esfuerzos inútiles. Su varita no respondía y lo más seguro es que la hubiera roto ¿Haber estado inconsciente hizo que no le doliera?  
⸺No me importa, te destrozaré de una forma en la cual podrás excusarte para andar arrastrándote tras una persona como él. Solo te estoy dando esta noche, luego las torturas que utilizábamos en los traidores te parecerán leves.⸺ Miró neutralmente al alfa dejando que acariciara su mejilla, gruñéndole ligeramente cuando movió su cabello hacia atrás.   
⸺Una noche es todo lo que necesito para irme.⸺   
⸺Venga o no venga, sé que hacer. Contigo tan cerca nos perdona a ambos o nos mata a ambos ¿Serías buen hombre lobo, Lucius Malfoy? ¿Podrías perdonarlo por ello? ¿Podría él perdonarse?⸺ Lestrange clavó sus dedos en sus mejillas apoyando su mano en su barbilla, Lucius se movió con desdén haciéndolo que lo soltara.  
⸺Decir tus planes en voz alta es una de las más patéticas formas de equivocarse.⸺ Siseó.   
⸺ ¡Crucio!⸺ La maldición duró menos que antes pero no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la soga. ⸺ ¡Veremos si viene o no lo hace! ¡Se enterarán de esto! ¡Que nos quedamos quietos por horas y veremos que sienten luego de no encontrarte pese a la ventaja!  
Él lamentará haber confiado en ti, pensé que una carta podía hacerlo dudar pero solo lo hizo más protector. Realmente lo tienes bastante cómodo entre tus piernas ¿No?   
El collar debió ser tu idea y es increíble que una persona como él aceptara ¡Bien, lo tienes completamente manipulado!⸺  
⸺ ¿Qué decía la carta?⸺ No podía dejar que dejara de prestarle atención. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca.   
⸺Morirás sin saberlo.⸺ Se burló.  
⸺Que dramático.⸺ Rodó los ojos manteniendo su rostro aburrido a pesar que se sentía bastante ansioso.   
⸺No te parecerá tan divertido cuando termine contigo.⸺ Amenazó el alfa con furia.   
⸺Olvidas que también fui un mortífago, así que te daré un consejo: corre. Es tu momento para escapar.  
No fuiste capaz de enfrentarme con una varita en mano porque sabías que perderías, no importa que tan cobarde me creas fui su mano derecha porque era el mejor. Te haré pagar cada cosa que trates de hacerme y no necesito un alfa para lograr eso.⸺ Gruñó mirándolo a los ojos ganándose una risa por parte del mortífago.  
⸺Te ves muy amenazante atado en una silla.⸺ Lestrange habló apoyando su mano en su hombro.   
⸺Incluso desde aquí, te ves patético. ⸺ El puñetazo le llegó de lleno, sintió la sangre en su boca pero subió su cabeza enseguida para mirarlo a los ojos. Podía notar la furia de Lestrange en su mirada pero no tenía su varita en sus manos, muy listo para hacerlo de la manera muggle a pesar que su propia nariz estaba sangrando en respuesta.   
Pero el siguiente puño no lo alcanzó a tocar antes de que las tablas que tapaban la puerta se rompieran.  
Casi contuvo la respiración, el lugar se había llenado de su aroma casi enseguida, la bestia de casi dos metros estaba erguida en su lugar mirando con ojos dorados, gruñendo mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes.   
Incluso él que era su pareja sentía que debía quedarse congelado en su lugar  
Los tres se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, nunca lo había visto de esta forma. Casi siempre parecía mucho más un lobo gigante que un humano, pero en ese momento se veía como la mezcla exacta de ambas especies a pesar que el pelaje lo tapaba casi completamente.   
Cuando Lestrange dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarlo en medio llevando una mano a su propia túnica seguramente buscando la varita el lobo se abalanzó hacia ellos.   
Todo fue bastante rápido desde allí.  
No hubo piedad ni titubeo, ni siquiera por el hecho de que encontrara en medio.  
Casi le pasó por encima, tirándolo con la silla y cayendo encima del otro alfa a pesar de que Lestrange rompió el vial sobre el rostro de la bestia. El crujido de los huesos que le siguió lo hizo entender que la pelea se había terminado incluso antes de que llegaran al suelo.   
Se mordió con fuerza el labio sintiendo el rasguño en su pecho arder, agradeciendo no haberse azotado la cabeza contra el suelo aunque su brazo no podría contar la misma historia porque la silla se cayó de costado. Podía sentir aun la sangre en su boca y el dolor.   
El lobo arrastró al otro mago hacia el otro lado de la habitación, golpeándolo una vez más contra la pared cerrando más sus fauces alrededor de su cuello mientras lo sostenía con sus garras.   
Lucius lo miró escuchando el sonido de los huesos destrozándose y la carne rasgándose.   
⸺ ¡Cuidado!⸺ El tintineo del techo se detuvo y la red cayó directamente hacia donde estaba el hombre lobo y su víctima, pero el alfa no se detuvo mientras seguía arrancando toda la carne que podía, moviendo la red sobre él llenando más de sangre el suelo.   
Debía ser una red de plata.   
Aspiró con fuerza dando un ligero tiemble ante la mezcla de aromas mirando como la bestia simplemente salía de debajo de la pesada trampa llevándose al cuerpo con él, aun de espaldas, sin dejarlo ver más que su movimiento como que si Lucius no hubiera visto cosas peores que una persona destrozada por un animal.   
Debía ser un enfermo porque no pudo evitar que cierta satisfacción lo llenara, nunca lo había visto tan furioso como para perder su centralidad así.  
¿Remus podría verlo a los ojos si supiera la emoción que lo recorría en ese momento?   
Lo más seguro era que no hubiera matado a alguien con esa forma antes.   
Miró la espalda de la bestia siguiendo los movimientos, tragó con demasiada fuerza sin poder despegar sus ojos de ellos.   
Sentía su corazón latir rápido haciendo que el dolor aumentara pero trató de ignorarlo, no había esperado que atacara sin pensar, sin dudar si quiera un poco. Era tan atípico en Remus que incluso cuando sintió al alfa cerca no sabía con que se encontraría una vez que lo alcanzara.   
Pero siempre Remus encontraba la manera de sorprenderlo y de dejarlo sin palabras.  
Trató de mover la silla un poco haciendo que un pequeño chirrido se escuchara por el lugar. El lobo levantó la cabeza y gruñó, mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre justo antes de que presionara sus fauces sobre la varita y esta se partiera, volteando lentamente, ya pareciendo un lobo en su totalidad, inclinándose en total amenaza con la poción sobre su rostro aun.   
No tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía estar esforzándose para respirar, sin sus feromonas y sin su vista no tenía forma de reconocerlo.   
Cuando volvió a gruñir en su dirección mientras se acercaba a bastante velocidad no pudo evitar que la pregunta de Lestrange lo hiciera dudar.  
¿Lo perdonarías por morderte?  
⸺ ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo! ⸺ Alzó su voz sintiéndose un idiota de que el miedo lo hubiera vencido por unos segundos, el lobo se detuvo reconociendo su voz y agitó su cabeza gruñéndole a otra parte como buscando a alguien más ⸺Está bien, estamos solo nosotros dos. Ya te deshiciste de él. ⸺   
La bestia se acercó con cuidado seguramente siguiendo su voz y tocó su rostro con su nariz manchándolo de sangre, Lucius no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa sintiendo el dolor en su brazo aumentar.   
El lobo retrocedió y se inclinó, pasándose sus patas sobre su cabeza como tratando de deshacerse de los efectos de la poción, repitiendo esa acción hasta que al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Lucius le devolvió la mirada y el animal dio un pequeño gruñido antes de empezar a lamerse las manchas de sangre que llevaba en todo el pelaje.   
⸺ ¿En serio te está importando más limpiar tu pelaje que soltarme? ⸺ Arqueó la ceja con incredulidad pero el lobo no le hizo caso ⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ Trató de moverse de nuevo notando los lugares rojizos entre el pelaje del lobo, debía arderle donde la plata había tocado.  
El lobo se acercó de nuevo y lo olfateó, tocando ligeramente el rasguño que traspasaba su pecho desde su hombro.  
⸺ ¡No lo lamas! ⸺ No pudo evitar que su voz sonara alarmada y la bestia retrocedió dándose la vuelta y gruñendo hacia el cuerpo de Lestrange como que si hubiera decidido que él era lo que lo molestaba.   
Lucius respiró profundo de nuevo esperando que a la mañana siguiente Remus no recordara esa acción y que tampoco recordara que fue él quien lo rasguñó por accidente al tratar de alcanzar a Lestrange.   
⸺Estoy bien. ⸺ Murmuró al volver a tener su atención, dejando que lamiera su rostro y el collar, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo disfrutando del aroma de su alfa que lo ayudaba con el dolor. El lobo se movió al fin tras él y mordió las sogas, tirando de ella hasta cortarlas, para luego empujar la silla. ⸺Maldición. ⸺ Esperaba no haberse roto el brazo pero el alfa lo movió con su hocico, apoyándolo contra su espalda para hacerlo rodar. Lucius decidió hacerle caso mordiéndose con fuerza el interior de la mejilla para no expresar nada sobre el horrible moretón que seguramente se formaría.   
Su pareja se sentó a su lado y lo empujó nuevamente, como tratando de evaluar si podía levantarse. El Slytherin respiró profundo antes de sentarse, agarrando su brazo con la otra mano haciendo una pequeña mueca.   
El lobo lamió su rostro de nuevo y luego movió su pata hacia él, mostrándole el brazalete, Lucius lo acarició suavemente recibiendo un pequeño lamido en su cabeza que parecía mucho a un “buen chico”, no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica ante eso y lo abrazó con fuerza, ignorando el dolor en su brazo ante el gesto.  
⸺Me alegra que estés aquí. ⸺ murmuró apoyando su mejilla contra su pelaje agradeciendo silenciosamente de que el lobo se hubiera dado el tiempo de limpiarse o él mismo estaría lleno de sangre. El aroma del lobo seguía siendo fuerte y territorial, seguramente seguía tenso pero aun así apoyó su gran cabeza en él en una forma muda de consolarlo.   
Se separó con cuidado acariciando su cabeza dejando que este olfateara su brazo lastimado.   
⸺Está bien, no me hizo demasiado daño. ⸺ Aun sentía el sabor amargo de la poción en su boca pero trató de ignorarlo mientras se paraba sintiéndose aún muy adolorido. Sonrió cuando el lobo lo hizo apoyar su brazo en él para caminar, aceptando la ayuda.   
Había tratado de guardar la calma todo el tiempo pero tampoco podía negar que se había sentido bastante aliviado al sentirlo cerca, escapar solo sin una varita hubiera sido difícil. Evitó las partes de la puerta y tablas rotas, agradeciendo aun conservar sus zapatos, el aire frío enseguida le dio cierto alivio en su brazo adolorido pero solo se aferró un poco más a su pareja tratando de caminar con normalidad.   
No reconocía ese escondite, había una llanura de varios metros pero a los lejos se veía un bosque, había algunos árboles y pastizales altos antes del límite.   
Se detuvieron unos segundos analizando que hacer ahora, Remus lamió su mejilla mirándolo a los ojos y Lucius pudo notar que seguramente le ardía aun respirar. Trató de apoyar su mano sobre el hocico del lobo pero este lo evito agitándose, casi en señal muda de que realmente le dolía.  
Realmente Lestrange había esperado que viniera, la red de plata y esa poción no habían sido solo por las dudas ¿De dónde habría conseguido todo? ¿Cómo alguien tan enfermo y mal psicológicamente como él podía conseguir tantas cosas?   
Tal vez tenía un amigo entre los Aurores o ellos estaban tratando de deshacerse de ambos para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero el plan no había salido bien.  
Estaba por soltarse y tratar de caminar solo cuando un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo hizo doblarse.  
⸺ ¡Maldición! ⸺ Jadeó con sorpresa sintiendo su cuerpo arder como que si fuera fiebre, cayendo al suelo de rodillas cuando trató de caminar. Pasó su mano por su cabello respirando de forma agitada tratando de controlar esa sensación recordando que Lestrange le había dicho que verían si se quitaba el collar.   
El lobo lo rodeó con preocupación y lo empujó ligeramente como tratando de hacerlo caminar antes de mirar nerviosamente a todos lados.   
Mordió con fuerza su labio aferrándose al pelaje de nuevo y parándose sintiéndose mareado y con nauseas. Tal vez le había dado una poción mal hecha. Dio algunos pasos dejando que el lobo guiara, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Había corrido todo el camino, no sabía cuánto se había tardado en llegar pero los destellos de dolor lo habían hecho sentir mucho más enojado. Lo único que había detenido su marcha era la barrera y aunque sabía que era muy probable que muriera apenas la tocara la había traspasado.  
Que no le hiciera daño solo le dio la noticia que lo estaban esperando y eso solo lo enfureció más.  
¡Desafiándolo, a él! Un alfa que ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a un omega despierto.   
Era probable que sintiera que estaba cerca y no le daría la oportunidad de escapar, había pasado el pastizal lo más rápido que pudo pensando que no tendría tiempo para rasguñar las puertas o ventanas para entrar.  
Detenerse para respirar mientras apoyaba sus patas delanteras en la puerta de forma silenciosa fue su forma de calmarse pero cuando sintió de nuevo esa sombra de dolor y aroma a sangre, retrocedió golpeando con fuerza lo que le detenía.  
Le dolía todo, pero no se dio el tiempo de demostrarlo mientras les gruñía sintiéndose molesto de que estuviera usando a Lucius de escudo.  
Luego de ahí simplemente se le había tirado encima, había tenido que pasar por arriba de su pareja pero sabía que su omega era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. No se había esperado que Lestrange pudiera echarle esa poción viscosa a la cara pero incluso sin poder ver y sintiendo ardor en cada respiración cerró sus fauces sobre el cuello del alfa llevándolo hacia atrás.  
No esperó que se levantara, no esperó que estuvieran en igual condiciones antes de quebrarlo llenando de sangre su boca. Mordió una y otra vez, descargando su furia y sacando cada pedazo, pensando que la única razón por la que no lo había dejado un poco vivo para que sufriera era porque podía tener otro plan.  
Cuando la red cayó sobre él solo se sintió desorientado, no pudo darse el lujo de gruñir o mostrar dolor, no podía ver nada pero siguió atacando lo que sentía bajo sus dientes una y otra vez, sintiendo la sangre en sus patas y el ardor de las líneas de la red sobre su pelaje.   
Lo destrozó un poco más con sus garras antes de salir de esa trampa llevando su comida consigo, dándole la espalda de donde creía que estaba su omega.  
Pero luego había escuchado ese chillido y se sintió confundido, no podía ver, le dolía el rostro y respirar, la sensación de donde estaba su omega era brumosa entre el dolor de todos sus sentidos y había ido a atacar.   
Realmente había tenido suerte de que a su omega se le ocurriera hablar, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado. Su omega era muy inteligente.   
Además de lo que estaba lastimado parecía bien y lo alegró, salir al fin de ese lugar cerrado fue un alivio pero al verlo derrumbarse no pudo evitar preocuparse. Trató de obtener algo de su olor pero aún no podía hacerlo bien.   
Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos dejando que se aferrara y mirando el lugar, no podrían ir muy lejos. Si su omega estaba enfermo por algo que le había dado ese psicópata tal vez lo más razonable era volver más rápido con los otros humanos pero no tenía forma.   
Empezó a caminar lentamente llevándolo consigo, parándose y restregando su mejilla contra él tratando de animarlo pero él parecía muy mareado. Se inclinó sobre el collar lamiéndolo suavemente cuando sintió un ligero aroma que lo hizo entender que sucedía.  
Necesitaban un refugio.  
Se alegraba no poder olerlo del todo porque no sabía si podría controlarse así.  
Lo empujó una vez más haciéndolo caminar más rápido, sus manos se sentían calientes por lo que debería tener fiebre, miró a su alrededor y decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era parar.   
Lo acostó contra el árbol y luego se paró frente a él, notando como el omega se aferraba a su capa y presionaba más contra él la prenda. Lamió su mejilla tratando de consolarlo y luego miró hacia el bosque, dejando sus garras a la vista.  
Estaba dispuesto a vigilar todo lo que hiciera falta hasta que se recuperara. No dejaría que nadie lo viera ni se acercara.  
Sería una larga noche.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Presionó su mano contra su boca tratando de controlarse sintiendo los escalofríos desagradables recorrerlo. Su vientre dolía mucho y estaba seguro que sus feromonas estaban descontroladas.  
No podía arruinar esa ropa, la necesitarían a la mañana siguiente.   
Con cuidado se quitó la camisa dejándola a un lado con cuidado sintiendo el temblor en sus manos, luego haciendo lo mismo con los zapatos y sus medias. Bajó el pantalón sintiendo el frío embargarlo pero supo que no se había equivocado con la sensación cuando la siguiente ola de dolor se volvió de necesidad.  
¿¡Qué había esperado Lestrange al darle esto!? El collar no dejaría que abusaran de él, incluso en celo estaba hecho para evitar “infidelidad”, sufriría solo y tal vez el alfa esperara que de la desesperación se lo quitara.   
Jadeó apoyando su espalda contra el árbol llevando su brazo a sus ojos temblando ligeramente, sintiendo la mezcla de humillación y vergüenza. Cuando el lubricante se deslizó entre sus nalgas apretó las piernas y flexionando las rodillas, atrayéndolas contra su pecho.  
Remus seguramente no podía olerlo del todo, se mantenía mirando al bosque aunque le ofrecía algunas miradas de reojo.  
Miró el pastizal que los cubría y deslizó la prenda que le faltaba sintiendo que su tacto quemaba, respirando profundo y recibiendo todo lo que podía del aroma de su alfa. El lobo seguramente era indiferente a él sin las feromonas de por medio pero que tratara de cuidarlo realmente era algo dulce.  
Muy Remus, realmente, incluso convertido en lobo.  
Se acostó lentamente llevando su mano a su miembro odiándose un poco pero tal vez el efecto pasaría cuanto antes se deshiciera de esto, tapó su boca con su mano para evitar gemir sintiendo más lubricante fluir de él.   
Miró hacia el lobo sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, lo había pensado varias veces pero no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta ¿Cómo decirle a tu amante que no te molestaría probar de otra forma? Antes había estado tan asustado con el lobo, pero jugar con él en las noches de luna llena había sido divertido, sus pequeños toques cuando estaban con la niña aunque los había rechazado lo habían llenado de una sensación agradable.   
¿Cómo decirlo en voz alta sin oírse como un enfermo?   
Sintió sus mejillas arder pero esta vez no por la poción.  
⸺Remus.⸺ Murmuró muy bajo, el lobo volteó a mirarlo y se acercó con cuidado, olfateando su cuello y lamiendo el collar. Lucius sintió su miembro dar un tirón ante la atención, sonriendo con diversión al notar que al lobo parecía gustarle mucho el collar. Acarició la cabeza de su alfa moviendo un poco más su mano.   
Había peleado por él, había asesinado a otro alfa para ayudarlo.   
Solo recordar su aroma tan territorial lo estremecía.   
⸺No lamas la herida…⸺ Murmuró al sentir sus lamidos contra sus hombros, acariciando sus orejas notando como se paraba sobre él, poniendo sus patas a sus costados. Jadeó al sentir la fría nariz contra su piel retorciéndose un poco, tratando de empujar la vergüenza lo más lejos que podía.  
El lobo lamió uno de sus pezones inclinándose con curiosidad sobre él, haciéndolo reír levemente aunque esa parte de él también estaba dura por sus atenciones. Acarició su pelaje separándolo un poco.  
⸺No puedes, luego no podré alimentar a tu hija.⸺ murmuró ligeramente, sin ser capaz de decir su nombre en voz alta en esa situación. Sentía una mezcla de humillación y excitación, aceptando los pequeños lamidos en su rostro.  
Su brazo dolía pero eso no lo detuvo, sentía que en ese momento su necesidad de aferrarse al alfa era mucho mayor que el dolor.   
⸺Joder, Remus… ⸺ Gimoteó cuando lamió su abdomen bajo, tapándose los ojos con sus brazos mientras trataba de contenerse.   
Mordió fuertemente su mano al sentir el lamido sobre su miembro. Casi como que si supiera que no tenía que morder el lobo lo rodeaba con su lengua haciéndolo temblar.   
No deberían estar haciendo esto, no era el momento ni el lugar.   
Pero no fue capaz de pedirle que parara cuando bajo sus lamidos hacia sus bolas, haciéndolo dar un grito que acalló con su mano. Abrió más las piernas lloriqueando por lo bajo.  
¿No era acaso esto instintivo? Luego de una pelea de dos alfas por un omega sin marcar, el ganador se lo quedaba. Tal vez eso podía excusar porque se sentía tan sumiso y abierto, a pesar de que sabía que había estado dispuesto a estas atenciones tiempo antes pero no había sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta.   
No tuvo más remedio que flexionar sus piernas contra su pecho cuando el lobo lamió su trasero, limpiando el rastro de lubricante que dejaba, el sonido tapado por sus jadeos y pequeños gemidos.   
Podía sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho, esas olas de excitación recorriéndolo y como la lengua bastante experta no dejaba de acariciarlo, dio un pequeño chillido al sentir que agarraba sus piernas teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus garras, notando de nuevo que había cambiado a su forma más intermedia para sostenerlo.   
Movió su cadera incluso antes de pensarlo, preguntándose si al otro día lo recordaría o si moriría de la vergüenza. Apoyó sus manos sobre su cabeza acariciando sus orejas tratando de contener sus gemidos, sintiéndose cuidado pese a todo.  
Estaban en un lugar desconocido, cerca del lugar donde había sido secuestrado, en medio de una pradera teniendo solo ese árbol como muralla. Pero sabía que el alfa podía protegerlo de cualquier cosa, estarían bien allí.  
⸺ ¡Remus!⸺ Exclamó su nombre antes de taparse las boca para evitar los gemidos que le siguieron cuando se corrió. El alfa retrocedió un poco y lamió lo que había manchado. ⸺O-Oh, dioses…⸺  
Lucius se incorporó sentándose sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y acurrucarse pero notó que el licántropo no había sido indiferente a su excitación. Miró los ojos dorados sintiendo su rostro caliente.   
Si la poción era un adelantador de celo y no un simple afrodisiaco saldría embarazado si trataban algo más ¿Pero realmente importaba? Tener a Lucy había sido maravilloso.  
Había pensado en esperar mucho más pero era como tirar una moneda.   
No le importaba, saldrían adelante pasara lo que pasara ¡Acababa de ser secuestrado y liberado! La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. No le parecería tan malo tener otro bebé.   
Realmente quería sentirlo dentro de él, habían tenido sexo muchas veces pero se sentía como traspasar un límite de nuevo. Tal vez debería esperar a la mañana, preguntar para la próxima vez pero al sentir el aroma de excitación del alfa no pudo evitar gemir en respuesta.   
Abrió más sus piernas deslizando su mano entre ellas acariciando su miembro quien reaccionó enseguida pero luego bajó, rodó quedando boca abajó y levantó su cadera empezando a meterse uno de sus dedos dando un gemido al sentir el lamido.   
Realmente necesitaba preparación.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Había pensado que todo había acabado cuando su omega eyaculó, no podía sentir bien sus feromonas pero parecía bastante necesitado. Se alejó unos pasos cuando el rubio cambió de posición.  
Tuvo que controlarse para no subírsele encima y montárselo ahí mismo sintiendo su propio miembro palpitar. Nunca había tenido a su omega así, tenía ganas de morder y de marcar, penetrarlo hasta llenarlo de su aroma dejándole en claro que era suyo a pesar de todo.   
Lamió sus dedos notando como tembló ante ello antes de seguir el rastro húmedo por sus muslos haciéndolo producir esos bonitos sonidos.  
No sabía que tan probable era que concibieran, aún faltaba para el segundo celo de su omega y eso lo confundía ¿Qué le había dado ese maldito alfa? ¿Lo habría drogado?   
No pudo evitar tratar de olfatear mejor pero no pudo, no quería que hubiera ningún rastro del otro alfa en él ¡O iba a matar al maldito por segunda vez! No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado de que hubiera dañado a su omega de otra forma, lamió suavemente su espalda buscando algún rastro pero además de los golpes en el rostro no parecía tener nada.  
Lamió sus muñecas al notarlas rojas recibiendo un jadeo a cambio.   
Su omega parecía estar bien.   
Lamió su tobillo que también se veía de la misma forma, Lucius debía estar apoyándose con el brazo lastimado así que lo hizo agacharse para que apoyara su pecho contra el suelo y así no hiciera que la herida fuera peor.   
⸺Remus…⸺ Escuchar sus jadeos incluso sin las feromonas lo volvían loco, miró como movía sus dedos dentro de él y los lamió. Quería follarlo, quería dejar su esperma lo más dentro posible de él y dejar su aroma. Criarlo. ⸺ Por favor… ⸺ Notó la voz avergonzada y como alejaba sus dedos brillantes de él, gruñó ligeramente decidiendo que era una invitación y se subió encima, haciéndolo ponerse más contra el suelo antes de empujar contra él.   
Escuchó su grito y mordió el collar, sintió el dolor en sus dientes y fauces pero solo lo presionó lo suficiente como para dejarlo quieto. Podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo bajo suyo y como parecía tratar de aguantar la respiración.   
Empezó a moverse con fuerza, su omega se sentía increíble.   
Había sido paciente, sabía que no podía forzar una aceptación pero que estuviera tan cómodo con él lo ponía feliz. Muy pronto notó que no iría a ningún lado y lo soltó, alzando su cabeza y lamiéndole la nuca, jugando ligeramente con su cabello corriéndolo con su nariz.  
Notaba que el rubio se tapaba la boca con una mano haciendo que sus gemidos fueran amortiguados pero no le importó, el lenguaje de su cuerpo le decían muchas cosas más que sus gemidos.   
Se amoldaba tan bien a su alrededor que era obvio que estaba relajado, el omega podría haberse negado a un contacto así, él se había alejado luego de hacerlo terminar pero que hubiera decidido que estaba bien significaba mucho.   
Realmente le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo en su territorio, no tendrían que preocuparse por el tiempo. Hubiera podido mantenerlo así por más tiempo, inmovilizado bajo él.   
Empujó con más fuerza notando las piernas temblorosas de su omega, haciéndolo ir más hacia delante siendo recompensado por sus gemidos ahogados y por cómo se aferraba al suelo.   
Lo había imaginado muchas noches incluso después de ser abandonado, lo había deseado por tanto tiempo que no le importó que solo su forma humana pudiera tenerlo. Lo amaba, quería poseerlo, hacerlo suyo en todos los sentidos, pero quería que él lo quisiera también.   
No quería que su omega lo mirara con miedo y si para que no le temiera debía retroceder, lo haría.   
Supo que su omega se corrió cuando lo presionó más adentro de él y él lo siguió, anudándolo y haciéndolo jadear. El lobo se quedó quieto sabiendo que un movimiento podía lastimarlo ye inclinó su cabeza lamiendo las mejillas de su omega, notando sus lágrimas.  
Aspiró profundo, el poco aroma que podía reunir y su expresión corporal le decía que no lo había lastimado.   
Lamió las gotas saladas con cariño, manteniéndolos firmes en el lugar para que no se lastimaran.  
⸺Te amo.⸺ Escuchó murmurar muy bajo y no pudo evitar mover un poco su cola ante ello, dándole pequeños lamidos mientras seguía corriéndose dentro de él.  
Al escuchar un pequeño sonido se quedó más quieto irguiendo sus orejas.  
No deberían haber hecho eso ahí, un nudo los dejaba completamente indefensos por varios minutos. Sacarlo ahora podría dañar mucho a su pareja y no quería eso, con mucho cuidado lo hizo acomodarse para esconderlos mejor, cubriendo al omega consigo mismo respirando manteniendo la boca entreabierta tratando de escuchar algo más.   
Fueron minutos muy largos, cada sonido lo ponía nervioso aunque fuera muy lejano.   
Cuando al fin pudieron separarse se sintió aliviado, si estuvieran en casa lo montaría un par de veces más pero ahí era realmente peligroso. Empujó ligeramente al rubio instándolo a sentarse notando como un poco de esperma se deslizaba entre sus piernas mezclándose con el lubricante.  
Quiso gruñir y clavarse en él otra vez pero en cambio solo lo lamió, recibiendo varias caricias en su cabeza y agarres fuertes hasta que su omega se corrió nuevamente.   
Los limpió a ambos, deshaciéndose de toda la evidencia de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.  
Cuando el omega lo abrazó no pudo evitar tratar de olfatearlo, tratando de revisar que tan adolorido estaba.   
Las feromonas habían empezado a bajar, al menos la de excitación que apenas podía sentir. 

Habría estado encantado de sus nuevas atenciones si estuvieran en su territorio, pero ahí, en un lugar extraño no podía evitar estar muy tenso. Agarró la capa teniendo cuidado de no romperla y la acercó más al omega quien se vistió con cuidado, aun con las mejillas rojas.   
El lobo lamió su rostro antes de instarlo a dormir, aun no podía oler bien, su rostro le ardía y no sabía si otras de las feromonas de su omega estaban demasiado altas, podía taparlas con las propias pero un alfa que estuviera produciendo feromonas tan territoriales en un territorio que no fuera suyo llamaría tanto la atención como un omega en celo.   
Gruñó suavemente mirando hacia el bosque, ocultando totalmente al omega de la vista usando el árbol como muralla. Seguían estando en lo que parecía una pradera, no era un lugar seguro pero al menos había una barrera mágica hecha por hombres.   
Se preguntó si debería retroceder y buscar la varita del mago, pero seguramente la había roto en sus mordiscos de furia y la de Lucius debió ser destruida por el otro alfa en un intento de hacerlo sentir más vulnerable.   
Se acostó despacio, tapando a su pareja consigo mismo pero aun gruñendo hacia el bosque manteniéndose demasiado alerta. Si aullaba y alguien le respondía tendría que alejarse para pelear, no podía dejarlo desprotegido luego de todo lo que había pasado.  
Sabía que su omega era muy fuerte y podría defenderse bien solo, pero luego de haber sido drogado no sería extraño que no tuviera la misma capacidad de siempre.   
Olfateó su cabello suavemente, realmente odiaba que siguiera molestando su olfato pero lo poco que podía obtener de su pareja la relajaba.  
Al escuchar el crujido levantó la cabeza, alzó sus orejas quedándose muy quieto tratando de escuchar mirando hacia el bosque. Olfateó de nuevo pero nada le llegó y fue entonces cuando lo notó, las barreras estaban cambiando.  
Las había pasado sin ningún rasguño pero podría ser que fueran temporales ¿O ahora con el otro alfa muerto las protecciones que caerían? ¿Otros lobos podrían pasar? ¿Otras criaturas oscuras? ¡Estaban casi a la intemperie!   
No era un lugar seguro, debían empezar a moverse.  
Movió a su pareja con su hocico para no rasguñarlo nuevamente haciéndolo despertar, no sabía cómo comunicarle de que quería que se transformara a su forma animal así que lo empujó de nuevo.  
⸺ ¿Qué sucede…?⸺ Lamió suavemente su collar, le agradaba el collar, era como una marca de repuesto. Lo empujó de nuevo con su cabeza haciéndolo sentarse, agitando su cabeza cuando su omega lo abrazó, gruñó suavemente alejándose y agarrando su capa con sus dientes tirando de ella hacia el bosque. ⸺ ¿Quieres moverte?  
Notó el leve temblor de su omega y lamió su rostro, la droga debía seguir haciéndole efecto así que como humano no iba a poder moverse. Gruñó nuevamente empujándolo para que se parara.   
⸺No puedo… ¡Oh!⸺ La comprensión brilló casi de inmediato, muy pronto estuvo el pequeño zorro en su lugar el cual cayó al suelo también, demasiado afiebrado como para mantenerse en pie. Seguramente su omega estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de temblar pero sus orejas lo traicionaban, no pudo evitar mirar la pata herida del pequeño animal.  
Lo agarró con cuidado del lomo antes de empezar a correr.   
Pasó las protecciones en poco tiempo sintiendo que casi se había golpeado contra una pared para romperla pero no se detuvo, no esperaría a que la barrera se cayera, explotara o apareciera algo nuevo por ahí. Odiaba estar sin su olfato, estaba corriendo por las marcas que sus garras habían dejado en su camino inverso al romper toda la maleza que se le cruzara.   
Sabía que no podía detenerse, siempre podía haber algo observándolos y siguiéndolos, no había detectado ninguna manada cuando iba ni marcas de territorio, pero siempre podía haber lobos solitarios. Solo era unas horas más, debía protegerlo hasta que saliera el sol y podrían volver a casa con su bebé, no sonaba tan difícil.   
Se movió para tratar de oler mejor el ambiente pero eso solo hizo que su nariz ardiera más, seguido por un pequeño quejido del zorro por ser agitado así.   
Si pudiera llegar a su territorio corriendo lo intentaría, pero sabía que el hombre se había aparecido ahí y… ¡La varita!   
Se detuvo en el lugar dejando a su pareja en el suelo antes de empezar a buscar el montoncito de tierra que debió haberse formado, cavando un poco cuando al fin lo encontró. Miró la varita preguntándose si podría agarrarla entre sus dientes sin romperla, sentándose cerca sintiendo de nuevo el ardor que la poción había dejado en él.  
⸺ ¿Qué sucede? ⸺ El rubio volvió a su forma humana antes de acercarse a él, agarrando la varita con cuidado al notarla y quitándole la tierra que la manchaba. ⸺Ahora mírame, quédate quieto. ⸺ Inclinó su cabeza aceptando la caricia entre sus orejas. ⸺Buen chico. ⸺ Gruñó al escucharlo, erizándose y alejándose. ⸺Vienes lamiendo mi cabeza desde hace rato en una especie de “buen chico”, no te ofendas. ⸺ Le gruñó nuevamente pero sin real amenaza, sentándose a pocos metros observándolo de igual manera.   
El omega estaba despeinado, su cabello se pegaba a su piel por la pequeña capa de sudor y aún movía su brazo de manera adolorida. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente tratando de controlarse para no gruñir cuando apuntó la varita hacia él, pero luego de las palabras sintió que la sensación de ardor en su rostro se iba.  
Se levantó sintiéndose bastante animado de volver a sentir todos los aromas pero luego miró hacia el rubio de nuevo.  
¿Por qué no estaba controlando sus feromonas?  
⸺No me obedece tanto como debería, no creo que sea seguro aparecernos con ella. ⸺ Gruñó al darse cuenta que se estaba parando haciendo que se detuviera mientras se acercaba, lo empujó de nuevo contra el suelo evaluando la situación. No podrían esconderse de posibles depredadores o competidores por el territorio así.   
Además que seguía oliendo a sangre y no lo dejaba lamerle.   
⸺¿Me vas a dejar levantarme?⸺ Le gruñó en respuesta ignorando las suaves caricias que le propinaba, olfateando el collar nuevamente y presionándolo hacia abajo cuando trató de sentarse, tratando de que su pata no presionara tanto el pecho lastimado del omega. ⸺No puedo llevar la varita si me convierto en zorro de nuevo. ⸺ ¡Entonces debían abandonarla! El hombre ya volvería por su varita después. Mordisqueo su cabello tirando ligeramente de él como mostrando su punto ⸺¡Remus! ¡Ya se ha arruinado suficiente por hoy, maldita sea! ⸺   
Retrocedió soltándolo y miró el bosque que los rodeaba de nuevo, se escuchaban muchos animales a los lejos, la mayoría debían ser más débiles que él porque habían corrido a la dirección contraria. El aullido lo hizo tensarse y miró hacia su omega de nuevo antes de gruñirle con fuerza.   
¡Deja ese palo!  
⸺Bien. ⸺ El pequeño zorro apenas pudo agarrar la varita entre sus fauces antes de que el lobo lo volviera a agarrar empezando a correr.   
Podía escuchar una fuente de agua así que hacia allí se dirigió, podrían olerlos fácilmente si no arreglaba la situación de una vez. Bajó a su pareja a la orilla de lo que parecía un lago y se tiró dentro él zambullendo la cabeza tratando de ver si había algo peligroso, pero si se paraba en dos patas fácilmente podía sacar su cabeza.   
Lucius lo miraba desde la orilla, había dejado la varita a un lado y su pelaje estaba más erizado, casi arrugando la nariz con confusión.   
El lobo se acercó y agarrándolo de una pata con sus fauces lo tiró al agua hundiéndolo completamente, agarrándolo del lomo una vez que estuvo bajo el agua sin prestar atención a los rasguños y mordidas que le lanzaba. Lo sacó varios segundos después, tirándolo afuera haciendo al zorro rodar y toser al estar en tierra firme de nuevo.   
⸺ ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? ¡Podría haber hecho un hechizo de limpieza! ¿Crees que porque me salvaste puedes tratarme así? ¡Maldito, hijo de trol! ¡Alfa estúpido!⸺ Los ladridos del zorro eran agudos y eran tan escandalosos como sus feromonas, salió rápidamente del agua y lo empujó al suelo con su cabeza gruñendo con fuerza y apoyando su pata sobre su pecho de nuevo.  
El zorro respiró muy ofendido pero dejó de chillar, el lobo lo agradeció y lamió sus patitas sin dejar de inmovilizarlo, teniendo cuidado con la lastimada. Cuando dejó de presionar para seguir lamiendo su pelaje el zorro corrió lejos de su alcance y se agitó sacándose lo máximo de agua posible, antes de sentarse dándole la espalda.   
El alfa se secó rápidamente también notando el tiemble de su pareja, agarró lo más cuidadoso que pudo la varita y la dejó a su lado antes de darle un lametón entre las orejas, apoyando su nariz sobre el pelaje blanco disfrutando del aroma ahora ya mucho más suave de su omega.   
Lindo y pequeño pero seguía siendo como una maldita espina.   
Lo empujo suavemente con su nariz antes de empezar a lamer su lomo, ya no olía a omega en celo, pero notaba que estaba estresado. Se preguntó si el agua helada había disminuido el efecto de la droga en su cuerpo ya que sus feromonas estaban mejor controladas.  
Si se alejaba ahora el omega no lo seguiría, a pesar de los aullidos no parecía haber nada demasiado peligroso por allí y el rubio lo sabía, pero no podían quedarse ahí. Lo agarró entre sus fauces sin alzarlo, manteniendo su cabeza agachada en espera a que su pareja agarrara la varita lo cual no tardó en hacer, más satisfecho y tranquilo de que ya no podrían ser fácilmente seguidos empezó a caminar buscando un refugio.  
La luna iluminaba todo, tenía ganas de aullar también, responder a la manada o lobo solitario que aullaba. Pero no pondría en riesgo a Lucius por ello, no podía llamar a otros estando con su omega sin marcar, si se acercaban demasiado no tendría más remedio que pelear y vencer. Además seguía demasiado nervioso, aunque vinieran con tranquilidad se lanzaría a morder, ya le habían quitado a su omega una vez y no dejaría que eso se repitiera.   
Además el zorro estaba enojado con él ¡No tenían manera de comunicarse! No había manera amable de pedirle que se metiera al agua.  
Saltó a una depresión en el terreno y se detuvo, bajó a su pareja olfateando el lugar. Parecía seguro, se acercó a lo que parecía una cueva formada por tierra y raíces de árbol, cavando un poco con sus garras y metiendo su cabeza.   
Parecía un refugio seguro, seguramente no era utilizado porque en las épocas de lluvia se inundaría pero en esos momentos no estaba lloviendo. Empujó al omega hacia adentro y se acostó en la entrada, dispuesto a vigilar pero apenas lo hizo el pequeño zorro salió pasando por encima de él, sentándose en frente.  
El lobo gruñó ligeramente levantándose y agarrándolo del lomo metiéndolo de nuevo, ganándose un pequeño ladrido. Miró hacia su pareja unos segundos, era más seguro que se quedara fuera, podría reaccionar rápido si alguien lo atacaba pero también estaba señalizando el lugar. Se metió con cuidado al estrecho lugar haciéndose un ovillo, dejando al omega en medio como que si fuera un cachorro. Realmente estaban apretados ahí pero aún podría salir rápido si lo necesitaba.  
Lamió ligeramente la cabeza del omega antes de apoyarla contra él, disfrutando cuando restregó su mejilla contra él en un gesto cariñoso.   
Le gustaría poder mimarlo más pero si lo hiciera empezaría a desprender feromonas, la droga podría volver a surtir efecto y todo se volvería un baño de sangre cuando tuviera que pelear. Lo obligó a acostarse mejor para dormir, sintiéndose más tranquilo cuando el zorro se acurrucó contra él.   
Miró hacia el bosque respirando con la boca entreabierta, aun sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca.  
Nunca había comido un humano antes, ni siquiera se le había permitido morder a uno. Esperaba que el hombre no hiciera un drama por ello, había temido que Lucius se sintiera aterrado con él luego de presenciarlo pero el omega se había aferrado a él. Estaba feliz.   
El aullido que se escuchó a lo lejos le hizo recordar que durante esa noche no tenía permitido dormir.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Los gruñidos lo hicieron despertarse, Remus seguía acurrucado a su alrededor pero parecía gruñirle a algo que estaba fuera. Sacó un poco su cabeza, aun apoyándola contra el pelaje de su pareja notando los ojos brillantes que los miraban desde la maleza.   
Parecía otro hombre lobo, el aroma de su alfa tapaba cualquier información que pudiera adquirir por el aroma del otro licántropo.  
Cuando el otro animal se acercó un paso más Remus salió enseguida del refugio gruñendo con fuerza en clara amenaza haciéndolo retroceder a pesar de que el extraño le devolvió el gruñido.   
Lucius se sentó mirando y luego volteando al lugar donde estaba la varita, si se volvía humano sería un objetivo más obvio tanto porque los hombres lobos solían atacar humanos como por el hecho de que la poción podía hacer efecto de nuevo en cualquier momento.   
No pudo evitar el pequeño saltó al escuchar los gruñidos más fuertes notando como alfas se mostraban los dientes pero un instante después se fueron contra el otro.   
Verlos pelear era casi igual que dos perros, mordiéndose y rasguñándose entre sí. Parecían de la misma contextura y la sangre no tardó en aparecer.  
Odiaba no poder hacer nada, odiaba mucho quedarse quieto ahí solo mirando.   
¡Había hecho cosas terribles! No podía simplemente quedarse atrás como un omega cuidado.  
Miró su pata lastimada odiando a Lestrange pero luego inclinó su cabeza sintiendo el collar con más fuerza. Su collar.   
Salió rápidamente del escondite evitando las garras y mordiendo al extraño quien no tardó demasiado en deshacerse de él tirándolo contra una de los árboles. El dolor fue agudo incluso cuando rodó en el pasto pero al escuchar el gruñido asustado del otro lobo se sintió bastante victorioso.   
Remus casi enseguida fue hacia él, acariciándolo ligeramente con su nariz y él rodó dándole un pequeño lamido en el rostro, eso fue suficiente como para que el alfa estuviera seguro que estaba bien antes de abalanzarse contra el otro.  
El desconocido decidió huir y Remus salió tras él.  
Lucius se sentó antes de volverse humano sintiendo el fuerte dolor en su costado. Joder, realmente iba a amanecer muy maltrecho, al menos era el mismo costado que el brazo. Una mitad de él estaría bien y no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante el pensamiento.   
Suspiró cuando el lobo se acercó a él, olfateándolo con demasiado cuidado. Parecía que había dejado ir al otro para no dejarlo solo.   
⸺Sin duda el amor me vuelve idiota, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que meterme como un impulsivo Gryffindor. ⸺ Rió ante los lamidos en su rostro. ⸺Me dejas todo pegajoso. ⸺ Enfrentarse a un hombre lobo incluso con una varita era peligroso, su resistencia a las maldiciones y que su problema fuera contagioso por las mordidas eran algo los hacían temas sensibles.   
Acarició entre sus orejas notando el rasguño en su rostro ¿Por qué siempre le rasguñaban la cara? Tendría que volver a ponerle el ungüento para evitar las cicatrices, las que tenía ya eran suficientes.   
Utilizó un pequeño hechizo de curación sin atreverse a usar algo demasiado complicado en una varita que no le pertenecía, esta no parecía tan cómoda con él y lo que menos necesitaba era hacerle más daño.  
Iba a decir algo más cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió, casi al instante volvió a su forma de zorro sintiendo de nuevo el estado afiebrado sintiéndose muy molesto con la cantidad de feromonas que estaba produciendo ¡Maldita sea!  
Remus entró detrás de él y lo acurrucó contra si usando sus propias feromonas, Lucius sintió ganas de resoplar pero solo se apegó más enterrando su cabeza en el pelaje del lobo llenándose de su aroma. Se sentía muy agradable y seguro ser tapado por él, la sensación era muy vulnerable pero trató de no sentirse asustado por ello.  
Había sido un día largo.  
Cuando el lobo apoyó su cabeza sobre él para obligarlo a dormir lo dejó, apegándose lo más posible. Pronto volverían a casa, solo unas horas más y la noche se acabaría al fin.  
Solo esperaba que Remus no estuviera demasiado asustado de su comportamiento durante la noche.


End file.
